Mi primer amor tu
by Arwencita-Gadriel
Summary: uhhh les gustan las cosas medias melosas, aqui una historia para ese gusto, aqui hay un Heero bastante cambiado ... ojala les guste.


**"Mi Primer Amor Tú"  
**Songfic De Chayanne

* * *

Después de haber terminado la guerra, todo estaba tranquilo, las aves cantando, una gran vegetación, la gente feliz. 

En una cabaña un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, miraba el cielo ahora cargado de estrellas brillante que hacían un paisaje hermoso, incluso se podían ver los satélites moviéndose lentamente por el cielo, recordando aquel muchacho de brillantes ojos violetas, que sin duda con su larga trenza lo hacía parecer un ángel. ¿Cómo era posible que se pudiera enamorar de Duo?... ¿¿¿ DE DUO??? Y mas encima el. Aquel soldado que fue entrenado solamente para ser una maquina exterminadora…Duo…Su Duo…Su baka trenzado.

_Y sale la luna, la nostalgia del ayer  
me trae tu inocente desnudez  
y el temblor de tu piel  
turba mis sueños,  
como la primera vez.  
Dos niños sin maldad  
pretendiendo jugar  
descubrieron la verdad._

Aún recuerdo el día en que nosotros, los cinco pilotos nos separamos, cada uno con su propio rumbo, Quatre iba a la L4 para administrar la empresa de su padre, pero sin dejar de ver a su querido Trowa, Trowa seguiría con el circo y por supuesto seguiría con Quatre, Wufei, se fue a Preventers, quien sabe quien le hizo incluirse en esa organización, y Duo, se fue con Hilde a la L2 para trabajar. Ni siquiera pude despedirse de él. Fue el mismo Duo quien se acerco a mí para despedirse y lo único que le dije fue adiós…

_Fuiste mi primer amor... tú  
Tu primer amor... yo  
Son las cosas de la vida,  
un secreto entre dos  
Lo que le viento se llevo  
con el tiempo volvió.  
Mi primer amor... tú  
Tu primer amor... yo._

Ahora cada noche tan lejos de él, recuerdo los sueños que tuve, su imagen junto a la mi, entregándose a mí, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido, lo sentía, al pronunciar mi nombre tan sensual, el temblor de su piel al sentir mis manos sobre su espalda desnuda, lentamente bajando a sus glúteos, verlo totalmente excitado, hechizándose con su mirada violeta…

_Y noche tras noche  
corazón a corazón,  
tu cuerpo brilla y entra en mi  
y me llena de luz, como aquel día  
que tiritando de pasión  
dos niños nada mas  
que queriendo jugar...  
descubrieron la verdad._

Pero al despertar, me doy cuenta que todo ha sido un simple sueño, el sueño que he querido que se haga realidad…pero no sucede, y vuelvo a mi andar diario, trabajando, haciendo que el día pase tan rápido para que llegue la noche e imaginar que el esta a mi lado…a mi lado…

_Fuiste mi primer amor.... tú  
Tu primer amor...yo  
Son las cosas de la vida,  
un secreto entre dos  
Lo que le viento se llevo  
con el tiempo volvió.  
Mi primer amor... tú  
Tu primer amor... yo._

Tanto tiempo llevo esperándole, incluso le he mandado hoy mismo un correo, dándole mi dirección, no se porque lo hice pero necesito que el este aquí, junto a mí, como me arrepiento de no haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo de su rechazo, pero ya no puedo seguir huyendo de él, porque lo amo y no lo dejaré ir…

_Quizás jamás  
podré volver a tenerte  
pero aquel amor vivirá siempre  
en nuestras mentes._

Estoy en mi cama, siento que algo toca la puerta, seguramente pudo ser mi imaginación, fue un golpe muy leve, ahora siento que tocan, pero un poco más fuerte, me levanto de mi cama, bajo las escaleras sin prender la luz de esta, dirijo mi mano a la manilla de la puerta y la abro despacio, lo que vi me dejo pasmado…

_OH... fuiste mi primer amor  
lo que le viento se llevo,  
con el tiempo volvió.  
Mi primer amor... tu  
Tu primer amor... yo._

--Du...Duo??-solo el pronunciar su nombre me hace estremecer, mi corazón grita de alegría y felicidad, por fin esta él aquí…EL AQUÍ, junto a mi.

Hola Heero--dice mientras le indico que entre a la casa, en realidad trato de mantener mis sentidos controlados pero al verle ahí, al frente mío me hace querer gritar de emoción, algo que antes no lo hubiera podido hacer.

-- y ¿Qué tal Heero?-- esa pregunta me hacer recordar lo mal que he estado, por su culpa, por mi Duo…Mi Duo, es mío ya que no pienso dejar que ahora que esta aquí se vaya de mi lado… no lo permitiré.

--bien--¿pero que diablos hago? Si hago eso de seguro se ira.

--vaya, veo que sigues siendo tan comunicativo como siempre-- dice con sarcasmo mientras una de sus mas hermosos sonrisas adorna su rostro, no puedo evitar un rubor en mi rostro, muy diminuto, pero se que no se da cuenta, siempre ha sido muy distraído, aun con lo mas obvio.--De veras Hee-chan no se como pero estoy aquí, después que recibí tu email dude de que fueses tu el que realmente me escribió, claro jajaja si tu nunca mandas ni saludos por el correo y…--Duo sigue hablando, en realidad siempre ha sido bueno en eso, pero yo ya no aguanto más, mientras sigue mirándome yo no puedo resistir un minuto más.

--Duo-- le digo sin dejar de mirarlo-- Cállate-

El me queda mirando de forma asombrada…hace tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba esas palabras…

_Fuiste mi primer amor tu,  
tu primer amor yo.  
Son las cosas de la vida,  
cosas de la vida misma entre dos._

Ya he perdido, ante su mirada he fracasado…mis pasos se aproximan a el, mientras me sigue viendo de manera asombrada.

--Hee…Heero que pas…--interrumpo lo que hace al colocar mis labios sobre los suyos, cierro mis ojos, no puedo describir las sensaciones que me haces sentir, puedo percibir como se tensa. Al separarme de el puedo ver en sus orbes violetas su confusión y es mejor que me adelante a cualquier deducción que haga.

--Te amo-que palabras tan sencillas pero a la vez tan potentes

--…-- veo su confusión y un cierto toque de temor. Siento como me duele el corazón, veo que me ha rechazado, siento como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, las que nunca pude usar por mi entrenamiento y que ahora salen sin que pueda impedirlo. Caen por mi cara y bajo la mirada, esto es peor que los sueños que he tenido porque siento un vació tan profundo que me hace sentir terriblemente mal. Mis lágrimas caen sin poder detenerlas pero algo ocurre, sus manos están en mi cara, ordenándome a mirarlo y ciento como sus pulgares limpian las lágrimas que están en mis ojos…

_Lo que el viento se llevo,  
con el tiempo volvió  
Mi primer amor tu,  
tu primer amor yo..._

Mi mirada se mezcla con la suya y me pierdo, siento que soy transportado a otro lugar y que esa sensación me hace sentir tranquilo.

--Yo también te amo…Hee-chan-lo miro y puedo ver su rostro sonrojado mientras sus brazos se posan en mis hombros, no puedo creer que esto este pasando, Duo…MI DUO, esta conmigo, ahora, y no es un sueño y lo mejor de todo ME AMA... A MÍ…me siento feliz, ahora siento lo que me fue negado…el amor, pero no lo haré esperar, le demostraré cuanto lo amo y que quiero estar para siempre a su lado, amándolo y protegiéndolo.

_Tu yo, yo tu  
son las cosas de la vida_

Lo tomo entre mis brazos, él es muy liviano así que no es mucho el esfuerzo que hago al sostenerlo, y lo llevo a mí recamara, lo deposito en la cama y empezamos el ritual de amor,

_Tu, mi amor...  
Mi primer amor tu,  
tu primer amor yo..._

Está noche es la más feliz de mi vida, y la que recordare por el resto de mi vida, Duo…Mi Duo a mi lado es lo único que ahora necesito para vivir y no importa lo que el resto opine, lo mas importante es que el me ama y esta junto a mi.  
Tú y yo. Mi amor. Yo tu  
son las cosas de la vida…

Ahora mi vida tiene un rumbo,  
Mi vida junto a ti es lo que me importa, ser feliz contigo y yo a la vez también haciéndote feliz.

* * *

N/A: si...si lo reconozco...esta historia es muy melosa...será mejor la proxima vez .  
nos vemos . 


End file.
